Give Me Love (Phan)
by meowimhannah
Summary: When Dan's girl friend breaks up with him, Phil does all he can to comfort him. But will Phil's feelings for him get in the way? And is there something that might get in the way of them? POTENTIAL PHAN! (rewritten)
1. Paint Splattered Teardrops On My Shirt

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Dan and/or Phil, or Give Me Love and/or Ed Sheeran! This is all fictional!_

If you didn't read my first version of this, then basically I had an idea to write a fanfic about Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, using a lyric as chapter.  
I'll also use other Ed Sheeran lyrics, but they will mainly come from GML. c:  
The reason I deleted my first version was because I didn't really like how I wrote it, and I didn't want to rush them into a relationship too fast. But I didn't want to delete the story and not rewrite it as I liked the plot I had for it. :) So yeah, I hope that's OK!  
Thank you xoxo

* * *

**Paint Splattered Teardrops on My Shirt  
**

I scrolled down my tumblr dashboard, impatiently waiting for Dan to get home.  
If he even called this placed 'home' anyway.  
He had a girl friend, they had been officially dating for six months. Her name was Katie, or something like that. I didn't really want any involvement in their love life.  
I didn't like her, and she didn't like me. I don't know what I did wrong, but from the moment Dan introduced me to her, she hated me.  
It was always snarls, glares, and snappy remarks. Dan had always wanted us to act 'civil' with one another. I highly doubted that _she _wanted that.

I was still scrolling, when I heard the front door fly open and slam, followed by a loud sniffle. I knew it was Dan, who else would it be? But _why was he crying?  
_I moved my laptop off my lap, and got up from my bed.  
"Dan? Dan, are you alright?" I called out, wandering over to his bedroom door and knocking lightly.  
"No," I heard him sob, his voice was barely inaudible through his cries.  
I opened the door slightly, and peeked in. He was spread out on the bed, his head buried in his pillow. His hands clutching the duvet sheet tightly. His shoulders were shaking rapidly.  
I instantly went over and sat beside him, gently placing my hand on his back, rubbing it slowly.  
"What happened?" I asked, focusing on the boy beside me.  
"S-she broke up...with me..."  
My eyes widened, _she _was the one who caused Dan to cry his eyes out.  
"She ch-cheated on me..."  
By now, I had a wave of anger hit me. _What was she_ thinking?  
"W-why would she do that?"  
"Because she's out of her mind, Dan."  
Dan stopped shaking and turned around to face me. His face was tear-stained, his eyes had dark circles around, and his hair was sticking up all over the place.  
"You really think so?" He asked uncertainly.  
"I know so."  
Dan smiled. It was small, very small. But he smiled. I opened my arms, and he immediately went into my embrace, wrapping his arms around me with mine around his waist.  
He continued to sob into my t-shirt, soaking it a little, but I couldn't really care. lightly kissed his forehead. We did this now and then, little kisses on our foreheads, or sometimes on our shoulders when we hug. It was only out of friendship, platonic maybe?  
But that's all it really was, platonic. Nothing more, nothing less. I mean, who am I kidding? Dan would never like me in that way. He's straight.  
_Right?_


	2. Been A While But I Still Feel The Same

**I haven't proofread this properly...I apologize for any mistakes.  
Please let me know if there are and I will correct them ASAP!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: It's Been A While But I Still Feel The Same  
**

The next morning, after Phil had left Dan to sleep in his bed, Phil pushed Dan's door ajar and peered through the gap. Dan was sound asleep, all curled up in a ball in his duvet, his breathing was slow and peaceful. Phil debated whether to leave him be or wake him. He crept into his room, and looked around. It was mostly empty, due to the fact that a majority of his belongings had moved over to Katie's. _He bet he'd have to make a trip to her house to get his stuff back_, Phil thought to himself.  
He looked at the bedside table, there was a photo of him and Dan together. It was a few months after they first met, long before Katie came into their lives. They were hugging each other and laughing. Phil was secretly glad Dan hadn't changed it, after the amount of times Katie wanted a picture of them together there.

His gaze went back to Dan, who was stirring slightly and opening his eyes. He yawned, yet he stopped when he noticed Phil in the room.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Not long, I just wanted to see if you were OK."  
Dan smiled, and snuggled back into the warm duvet. He hadn't changed his clothing from last night, he was too tired to even think about putting some pyjamas on.  
"Are you doing anything today?" Dan asked after a few minutes.  
"No, are you?"  
"I was planning on spending the day with you, like we used to."  
Phil smiled widely, it had been ages since they last spent any time together. They never played any of their old games together, or listened to any of the music they liked. Katie disliked their games and music taste. A lot.  
"But for now, I want to stay here," Dan announced, burying his face in the pillow.  
"Dan, it's almost midday!"  
"And?"  
"I thought you wanted to spend the day with me?"  
"Yeah, I do. Come here." Dan patted the space beside him, and moving the duvet back. Phil got in beside him and Dan wrapped the duvet around him, resting his head on Phil's shoulder.  
"I miss spending time with you," Dan said after a few moments of silence. He sighed after speaking, for whatever reason Phil was unsure of.  
"Me too," Phil replied, brushing over the sigh from his best friend.

A few hours later, their hysterical laughter filled the apartment. They were filming a new 'Phil is not on fire' video. Something they had not done in ages.  
They never really made a lot of videos together anymore, one of them was always too tired or too busy to be able to make them. But it was like they had never stopped. They even had drawn on their cat whiskers like they used to, even though after thirty minutes of filming, they were already smudged.  
Phil was enjoying this, seeing Dan happy made him happy. But the moment had to be ruined by a text on Dan's phone. Dan reached over and grabbed his phone, looking at it and then locking it again.  
"Who was it?" Phil asked, stopping the video.  
"Katie," Dan sighed.  
Phil frowned, "What did she write?"  
"She says she wants to 'talk'."  
Phil looked away, trying to hide his sadness. He knew what she meant by _talk_.  
"But hey, back to filming!" Dan started recording again and picked up Phil's phone, reading the first question he saw.  
And off they were again.

The text had been long forgotten by the time they had finished recording, it was late in the afternoon and now they were just lazing around, casually browsing through tumblr, although Phil was switching between the site and editing the new video. As he was watching it back, he realized how much fun it had been. If he was honest, he hadn't laughed that much in a long time.  
In fact, he realized how much happier he would become when he was around Dan. His smile was wider, and his tongue would poke out of his mouth, something he knew Dan adored. And with Dan, his dimple would show when he laughed and smiled, which was one of the many things Phil loved about Dan.

He glanced over at Dan, who like Phil, was sat at his laptop. Expect for smiling, he was frowning.  
"Dan, what's up?"  
Dan didn't move his eyes away from the screen, "she's messaged me on Facebook."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. She keeps saying that she wants to 'talk'. And she keeps wanting to know why I won't reply to her."  
Phil went back to his laptop, "what are you going to do?"  
"I'll just ask her to leave me alone. I don't get it, Phil, she was the one who broke up with ME! Not the other way round."  
Phil just listened and nodded. _Damn, __jealousy was not a nice feeling.  
_Dan typed and then closed his lip down and moving his laptop off his lap and on to the table. He leaned back into the sofa, stretching his arms.  
"Any progress on your editing?"  
"Yeah, though tumblr is very distracting at this time."  
Dan chuckled and went over to sit next to Phil, leaning against him slightly, "Isn't it always?"  
"Well you are on it all the time," Phil replied, grinning.  
Dan blushed, "Not _all _the time. Just an hour or two."  
"Or three...or four..."  
"Hey!" Dan lightly punched Phil's shoulder, "I'm not _that _bad."  
"I'll say!"  
Dan narrowed his eyes at Phil as he grabbed the pillow behind him, bringing over and hitting Phil's side.  
"_Dan! I'm trying to edit!_" Phil cried out, quickly reaching for the pillow beside him to protect himself. Before doing so, he made sure his laptop was safe away from them.  
Dan hit him again with the pillow, laughing as he did so. Phil retaliated and hit him on his torso.  
"This is war!" Dan shouted, hitting him for the third time.

Phil laughed and jumped up, running out of the living room and into the kitchen. Avoiding the pillow Dan was throwing about. Dan was careful not to accidentally whack anything else in the process.  
Phil charged to his room, his cheeks hurt from all the smiling and giggling. He slammed the door behind him and barricaded it so Dan couldn't follow him.  
"Phil!" Dan loudly knocked on the door, "I know you're in there!"  
Phil smiled, as he kept himself pressed against the door.  
"Phil, open the door!" Dan knocked on the door again, this time harder.  
"Let me in!" He pushed against the door, finally opening it. He watched Phil jump on to his bed, shielding himself under the duvet.  
Dan dropped the pillow and jumped on the bed, pulling the duvet away to reveal Phil, who was _still _laughing and hiding behind a pillow. He grabbed the pillow and moved it aside, enveloping his arms around Phil and pushing him back on to the bed.  
"I got you, I won!" Dan cheered, tightening his grip around his best friend.  
"Okay, you got me. Now you're suffocating me, get off!" Phil laughed, pushing Dan off him.  
"But I was comfortable," Dan pouted, sitting up on Phil. Not actually realizing that he was straddling his friend.  
"I wasn't."

Phil tried to force Dan off him, but Dan laid down on him again. Snuggling up to him. _Are best friends supposed to do this?  
_Phil gave up and wrapped his arms around Dan's torso pulling him a bit more closer to him. Deep down Phil knew this was wrong, but it just felt so _right.  
_They hadn't done this for a while, apparently it was a little 'weird' for two friends to cuddle like this. Phil had missed this just as much as he had missed Dan himself. He smiled as he breathed in Dan's familiar scent. Knowing that Dan will probably want to move out of the embrace, Phil tried to savour it, knowing it will probably hurt him in the long run. This was just a friendly cuddle to Dan.  
Phil's idea was cut short by a knock on the door...

* * *

UPDATE!

I'll probably post a new chapter every two-three days :)  
And my phan oneshots will be updated every weekend!

Thank you for the positiveness on the first chapter, it means a lot!  
xoxo


End file.
